Getting Started
Just like in real life, players start with a city with a small population that requires time to grow. During that period of growth, you can become familiar with how to manage your city. For example, how to make food to feed your population :). Below is a quick tutorial that will help you get started on establishing a prosperous city in Xemerys. Let’s start with becoming familiar with the main menu choices. At the top of the page, you will see a row of icons. These are your Advisers. The Advisers wiki page has more information on each Adviser. For now, click on the icon. Research is one of the most important aspects of the game. A high Research Rate allows research to complete in less time. From the Research Adviser page, click on “Improvements”, then “Research Rate”. Below, you will see the current research rate, or level, the next research level, the research cost to increase your level, and an estimated time to complete the research. Click on Editors Note, need the Research icon added here to begin researching the next level of research. It may be a good idea to start-off by increasing your research a few levels in be beginning. Researching is vital to a prosperous city, always keep your Sages busy. Once you have your Sages busy, look at the right side of the page under “Temporary Effects.” Click on " Cast Spell". On this page, you can see a list of spells available. “Tech Warp” looks interesting, move the mouse over to see what it does. “Tech Warp” has a temporary effect of adding +1 to research rate. Let’s cast that by clicking on the Editors Note, need the Cast icon added here icon. After casting, “Tech Warp” will appear in “Temporary Effect” list. The spells wiki page has more information on spells. You can cast multiple spells at once if you have enough energy. The Commerce Adviser is the place to buy, sell, and trade items. Trade is another import aspect of Xemerys. In order to trade, a city needs a trade portal. As your city grows, you may need more trade portals. For now, let’s start with 1. On the Commerce Adviser page, click the Build icon to begin construction on your cities first trade portal The Commerce Adviser section of the Advisers page has more details on buying, selling, and trading. While your population is growing and your Sages are researching, explore your options in the Industry Adviser. The wiki page has a number of details on the Raw Materials, Factories, and Services available to you. Services will be needed as your city grows larger. Raw Materials and Factories are where you specialize your city. Some Factories require a single Raw Material to make, while others require 2 or 3. When choosing your raw material and corresponding factory, it may be beneficial to look at the Trading Office to see how many players are selling each item. For Factories that require more than one resource, look at the World Map to check if a player near you makes that Raw Material. When your Diplomacy Adviser icon turns red , it means there's an unread message waiting for you. Other players might have sent you a welcome message or you've been contacted with a trade offer. Click on the icon to check your new messages. Your city needs the infrastructure to support growth. Before expanding your population further, check to make sure you have the bread, cheese, and required Services to support the larger population. Growth should be slow and steady to allow time to research and build additional facilities.